¿Y Como Fue?
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Las historias de Bocón a un muy animado Hipo de cinco años. Desde como perdió su pierna y mano, la deuda que tiene con Estoico, la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, trolls y la madre de Hipo... "Hipo era maravilloso tenía un gran sentido del humor que haría reír a cualquiera, se maravillaba con las cosas pequeñas tenía sueños he ilusiones que estaba seguro iba a lograr..."


**Un pequeño one-shot sobre las aventuras de Bocón y un Hipo maravillado y tierno de 5 años. Disfruten.**

 **COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON NO ME PERTENECE. SOLO ESCRIBI EL FIC POR DIVERSIÓN**

Mientras el viento soplaba levemente y el agua del mar bañaba las costas de la isla vikinga Berk, en la herrería del pueblo, siendo iluminados únicamente por una vela, en la noche estrellada, se encontraban un enorme vikingo con pata de palo y un mazo por mano y un niño de 5 años de cabello cobrizo, mejillas sonrosadas llenas de pecas y dos ojos verdes que brillaban con las historias que le contaba su maestro.

-Y entonces ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Hipo muy animado y casi saltando de su asiento, con su aguda voz de niño.

-Entonces, tomo mi mano y se la trago de un bocado. Debiste ver su expresión, yo era delicioso-

-¿Y cómo hiciste para salir con vida?-

-Con mi mano libre agarre el hacha que tenía a un lado y se la clave en la pata a ese pesadilla monstruosa. Ya sabes lo que dicen ojo por ojo, mano por mano.-

-Wow-

-A pero eso no fue todo, debió correr la voz porque no paso ni una semana cuando otro me arranco la pierna-

-¿Y eso cómo fue?- Grito el niño animado y parándose en el banco en el que estaba sentado.

-Había sido un día tranquilo- Contaba moviendo sus manos en el aire efusivamente –yo estaba reparando unos escudos cunado suena la alarma y el atardecer se tiño de rojo, producto del fuego de los dragones. Tome un escudo y un martillo que adapte para ponerlo en lugar de mi mano faltante. Salí corriendo al ataque y las bestias no habían tardado en encontrar las ovejas.

"Con un grito de guerra me abalance sobre un Nadder, este salto sobre mí pero de un golpe en la cabeza lo noquee, me lo quite de encima y salí a la lucha con los otros dragones. Estaba peleando con Gronckle y otro Nadder…"-

-¿Al mismo tiempo?- Grito efusivamente dando saltitos en el banco.

-Al mismo tiempo- Afirmo el herrero –Pero estaba tan concentrado en mi lucha que no vi cuando de la nada aparecieron las dos cabezas de Cremallerus y una de ellas me tomo del pie, tirándome al suelo y se lo comió. Podía ver en sus ojos a la muerte, pensé que era mi fin-

-¿Y cómo hiciste?-

-Entonces apareció tu padre-

-¿Mi padre?- Grito dando un salto.

-Estoico lanzo su hacha al dragón haciendo que este se retirara rápidamente y solo con su escudo y manos golpeo a las demás bestias hasta que se rindieron y se fueron. Ese día mí amistad y la de tu padre se volvió mucho más sólida. Le debo mi vida-

-Wow. Mi papá es genial.- Decía eufóricamente mientras golpeaba el aire con su pequeña espada de madera –Derribo a esos feos dragones solo con su escudo y manos, además, te salvo la vida. Yo quiero ser como él Bocón- Decía tomando un casco de vikingo con dos cuernos y poniéndoselo, pero este le quedaba grande y le tapaba los ojos, además era pesado, por lo cual el niño cayó sentado en la silla.

-Y lo serás Hipo, lo serás. Pero a la manera Hipo- Le afirmo honestamente.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto ilusionado.

-Yo lo sé, tú serás un gran vikingo. Te aseguro que harás cosas increíbles… y te aseguro que serás un gran jefe. Tú cambiaras esta aldea muchacho- Le levanto el casco un poco para verle los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de sueños y un brillo que nunca se apagaba.

-¿Bocón? ¿Alguna vez has visto una furia nocturna? -

El gran hombre soltó el casco en la cabeza del chico, el cual rápidamente se cayó tapándole los ojos he Hipo se vio obligado a sostenerlo con una mano.

-Nadie nunca ha visto a una furia nocturna-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca. Se dice que es la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma, que nadie ha sobrevivido a un encuentro con tal bestia. Que es creación del mismísimo Locki-

-¿Y lo es?-

-Son cosas que se dicen muchacho. Pero lo que sí es un hecho es que las furias nocturnas vuelan a una velocidad desconocida, nunca roban comida y nunca fallan a un tiro. Nadie nunca ha derribado antes a un furia nocturna-

-Pero yo seré el primero Bocón. Derribare a un furia nocturna-

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras-

-Bocón…- Dijo el niño cambiando de humor rápidamente.

-Si Hipo- Decía dándole una mordida a su pierna de pollo.

-¿Cómo era mi mamá?-

El vikingo casi se atraganta con su comida y se vio obligado a tragar un gran sorbo de agua. Pasado el ahitamiento miro al niño que tenía en frente con sus orbes verdes llenos de ilusión, esperando una respuesta.

-¿T…tu papa… no te ha hablado de… de ella?-

-No le gusta tocar ese tema- Comento cabizbajo –Dice que cuando sea mayor pero yo _necesito_ saber de ella ahora-

-Emmmm, bueno chico. Tu madre pues, ella… Ella era muy parecida a ti-

-¿A mí?- Pregunto recobrando su animo

-Si, a ti. Tenía ojos verdes como los tuyos y su cabello castaño rojizo, muy largo atado en dos trenzas. Ja además ustedes comparten esas locas ideas-

-Bocón… ¿Tú saldaste la deuda con mi padre luego de que te salvara?-

-Bueno… lo estoy haciendo ahora, cuidándote y enseñándote todo del oficio de herrero- Le quito el casco que dejo sobre una mesa y le revolvió el cabello mientras el niño reía.

-Esos dragones en verdad son un problema-

-Ha, pero hay criaturas más molestas que ellos-

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuales?-

-Los trolls…-

-¿Trolls?-

-Sip, criaturas que viven en el bosque, grades, hechos de piedra y moho-

-¿Y qué hacen los trolls?-

-Se roban los calcetines- inconscientemente el niño se llevó las manos a los pies y dio un gritito. –Pero solo los izquierdos-

-¿Qué sé creen?-

-Ja ja Lo sé ¿Verdad?-

-¿Cómo sabes cómo son?-

-Ha porque una vez vi uno. Yo estaba buscando leña preparándome para una tormenta que se avecinaba. Entonces me paro a descansar recostándome en el tronco de un árbol. Debí de quedarme dormido, porque luego de un rato al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con una bestia rocosa en frente y me quitaba el calcetín, en cuanto vio que desperté salió corriendo con mi calcetín en mano. Intente alcanzarlo pero desapareció entre la maleza-

-Wow, también cazare un troll. Quiero verlos- Decía ilusionado.

-Y lo harás. Pero ahora a descansar, tu padre llega mañana de su viaje y estoy seguro que querrá que lo vayas a recibir-

-Pero Bocón. No tengo sueño-

-Hipo…-

-Aj, está bien… ¿Tú crees que papa haya encontrado el nido de dragones?-

-Para serte sincero… estoy seguro que no. Pero aunque me encantaría que nos quedáramos más tiempo hablando y adivinando la reacción de tu padre con sus quejas por las bestias, me temo que tienes que ir a la cama-

-Sí, de seguro papa dirá algo como…- el niño inflo su pecho y cuadro los hombros imitando a su padre con voz gruesa – _Esas malditas bestia se nos escaparon otra vez. Pero ya verás Bocón, un día lo encontrare y acabare con los dragones en Berk. Se arrepentirán del día en el que se metieron con Estoico Haddock_ -

Bocón rio de su joven aprendiz, si con algo se caracterizaba el chico, además de las locas ideas y la ironía, era con las perfectas y graciosas imitaciones que hacía y que además siempre acertaba en lo que decía la gente. Hipo era capaz de predecirlos.

-Más te vale que a mí no me imites chico-

El niño le dio una sonrisa a su maestro y bostezo, entonces Bocón lo cargo al pequeño cuarto que tenía en la herrería y en el pequeño tramo para cuando llegaron, Hipo ya estaba completamente dormido. El herrero lo recostó, tapo y apago la vela de la habitación saliendo de esta.

Bocón recordaba como Estoico lo utilizaba para que la gente accediera a ir con él a los viajes en busca del nido _"Quienes se queden cuidaran a Hipo"_ Decía el jefe y rápidamente todos aceptaban ir para no tener que cuidar al muchacho. A Bocón le daba algo de gracia aunque no podía creer como Estoico usaba a su hijo y la gente del pueblo prefería arriesgar su vida en una búsqueda sin sentido que cuidar al niño. Pero la verdad es que Hipo era maravilloso, tal vez no fuera el típico vikingo musculoso con más fuerza en lugar de inteligencia, pero lo que si tenía era un gran sentido del humor que haría reír a cualquiera, se maravillaba con las cosas pequeñas y para su corta edad utilizaba la ironía que lo caracterizaba mayormente. Además que como todo niño tenía sueños he ilusiones que estaba seguro se harían realidad.

 _ **FIN**_

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como ven todo lo que Bocón dijo se hizo realidad. Hipo derribo a un furia nocturna y cambio la aldea, además se convirtió en un gran jefe a la manera Hipo… bueno si atrapo o no al troll en verdad no lo sé, pero bueno ya hare un one-shot sobre eso ;D**

 **Espero les haya gustado…**


End file.
